Forum:Tali's comments in the briefing room
In Mass Effect 2, when you finish Tali's recruitment mission and, like everyone, she's greeted by Jacob/Miranda in the briefing room, she expresses great concern at working with Cerberus. Among her concerns was "Cerberus" thinking it's a good idea to do experiments involving the Thorian and breeding Rachni. My question is, was this meant as some kind of retcon or was it actually a subtle reveal that ExoGeni was actually a front for Cerberus operations, as were the operations on Noveria? This seems like a pretty big continuity issue, unless I've completely overlooked something somewhere. Can anyone can shed some light on this? In the mission Hades's Dogs, you encounter in some of the Cerberus bases thorian creepers and rachni. Plus, in a few missions it explicitly states that Cerberus was doing experiments on rachni. :That just about does it. During the Cerberus Assignment Storyline in Mass Effect, which consist of UNC: Missing Marines, UNC: Cerberus, and UNC: Hades' Dogs, it shows Cerberus doing experiments with Thorian Creepers and rachni. The Cerberus rachni Experiment Storyline, consisting of UNC: Listening Post Alpha, UNC: Listening Post Theta, and UNC: Depot Sigma-23, show Cerberus experimenting with rachni. There's no retcon, no subtle reveal, no canon issue, no continuality issue, no nothing. You missed something. Lancer1289 22:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I remember those, but on those assignments regarding the Thorian creepers, if memory serves, the scientists mentioned that the creepers were a variant of "the other site" or something to that effect, which seemed to be alluding to Feros/ExoGeni. And it seems like I remember them saying something similar regarding the Rachni on those Rachni assignments as well. Plus, just theory, if the Rachni were supposedly extinct and the ones on Noveria came from that one ancient queen egg, then it seems unlikely that the Rachni at the Cerberus facilities would have come from anywhere else, but were derived from the queen on Noveria, then taken offworld to the Cerberus sites. It just seems like a bit of discrepancy between ME1 and ME2 that they tried to tie up. :And I think you are just reading way to much into the issue. Cerberus has agents and sympathizers everywhere. They could have smuggled rachni off of Noveria, and could have gotten the samples from someone they had already planted in ExoGeni. I also don't remember any bit of dialogue to that effect. Lancer1289 00:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I think what happened and it may be why your picking up on there being a connection between Cerberus, Exogeni on Feros and Binary Helix on Noveria is it seems like several researchers attached to both the Thorian Project and Rachni Project were contacted by Cerberus Operatives. They were probably paid some money to provide Cerberus with Thorian Creeper and Rachni samples. The dialog you heard about scientists alluding to the other site is most likely the Feros site or the Exogeni site on Nodacrux where they were turning Creepers into slave labor. --Iiams571 13:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually what I was talking about is the opposite of that. On one of the assigments you do, I honestly don't remember which one by name, but you're there in one of those familiar buildings and after you've cleared it out, there are some scientists that you talk to and they mention that the creepers were "similar to the other site" which you could easily take as referring to Feros/ExoGeni. I suppose Cerberus having contacts in ExoGeni and on Noveria is just as likely as those places being fronts for Cerberus altogether. It's just that when I first heard Tali say that, the first place my mind went was the Creepers on Feros and the Rachni on Noveria, not the ones from the various assignments, since they weren't really that important, and there's no guarantee that people even played them. Then when I thought about it more, based on how in ME2, Cerberus is presented as a huge organization with fingers in everything, rather than a few low rent cells here and there as they were in ME1, it made sense to me that Cerberus would turn up as being the ones actually pulling the strings with ExoGeni and Noveria. Anyway, maybe, maybe not. That's just how it shook out in my mind.